Annie and Clarabel
Annie '''and Clarabel''' are Thomas' coaches, whom he loves very much. Bio The details of Annie and Clarabel's lives before 1946 are unknown. In 1946, they were given to Thomas when he started working his own branch line. They have had several adventures, such as losing their guard and becoming runaways. When Thomas is away, Percy, Toby, Duck or Stanley takes his place to pull them. Emily and Neville have both taken them not knowing they were Thomas' coaches, and Caitlin has once taken them without realising they were coupled to her own coaches. Persona Annie and Clarabel are respectful to all of the engines, but most of all Gordon and Thomas. They are Thomas' best friends and are quick to rebuke him when he gets troublesome. Annie and Clarabel are best friends, but like all friends, sometimes they fall out. Basis The coach that was to be the basis for Annie was first built by a teenage Wilbert Awdry as part of a model railway layout. Many years later, after a long hiatus from modelling, a brake coach was built to match so that the Reverend's Thomas model would have a complete train. In the Railway Series, they are a pair of bogie coaches (i.e. each coach is supported on a pair of four-wheeled bogies or "trucks"). As currently illustrated, they appear similar to non-corridor suburban coaches operated by the LMS. In the television series, Annie and Clarabel are LBSCR four-wheel coaches. Livery In the Railway Series, Annie and Clarabel were originally painted orange-brown and were later painted brown with a yellow stripe. In the television series, they are painted in an orange-brown livery with their names written in white on their sides. In the magazine story, Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Annie and Clarabel were coloured greenish grey. Trivia *Annie is the older of the two. *The Hero of the Rails intro shows Annie and Clarabel with bogie wheels. *Annie and Clarabel's models are on display at Nitrogen Studios. Other models are also on display in Japan. *Early illustrations of Annie show her shocked face, and this was carried on to later illustrations and most merchandise. This is likely intentional for easier identification. *A real television series version of Clarabel (a former LNER "Sunshine" coach) has recently been put into service at the Llangollen Railway in North Wales. *There were originally plans to give Annie and Clarabel 3D grey faces, similar to the engines in the twelfth season as it would be easier to animate. These plans were dropped, and they kept their inanimate faces. *For some reason, Annie and Clarabel didn't have their eyelashes in the thirteenth season and some episodes of the fourteenth season. *In the first and second season, Annie's front bufferbeam was lowered down specifically so that it could be compatible with Thomas. *During the production of the twelfth season, Annie and Clarabel were referred to as "Annabelle and Clarabelle". *Since Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, Annie and Clarabel have had red buffer housings apart from Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Gallery File:ThomasandtheGuard2.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow4.png File:DowntheMine18.png|Annie File:DowntheMine23.png|Clarabel File:DowntheMine21.png File:DowntheMine25.png File:Percy'sPredicament1.png File:Percy'sPromise1.png File:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay14.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter58.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad285.png|Annie and Clarabel in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ThomasandtheToyShop40.png File:ThomasandtheBillboard4.png File:PlayTime73.png File:BlueMountainMystery103.png|Annie and Clarabel in Blue Mountain Mystery File:KingoftheRailway142.png File:GordonRunsDry3.png|Annie and Clarabel in Season 17 File:Thomas'Shortcut7.png File:Thomas'Shortcut21.png File:Thomas'Shortcut106.png File:TaleoftheBrave298.png File:TaleoftheBrave300.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches8.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches11.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches18.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches91.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable4.png|Annie's emergency cable File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable11.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable13.png File:Spencer'sVIP104.png File:ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins464.png File:Who'sGeoffrey?51.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure275.png File:AnnieandClarabel'sModelSpecification.png|Annie and Clarabel's model specifications File:AnnieandClarabelpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:CGIHead-onAnniePromo.png|Annie CGI promo File:CGIHead-onClarabelPromo.png|Clarabel CGI promo File:AnnieCGIpromo.jpg File:AnnieCGIPromo2015.jpg File:ClarabelCGIPromo2015.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:Take-AlongAnnieandClarabel.png|Take-Along File:WoodenAnnieandClarabel.jpg|2004 Wooden Railway File:MotorRoadandRailThomas.jpg|TOMY Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:AnnieTradingCard.png|Trading Card Annie File:ClarabelTradingCard.png|Trading Card Clarabel Category:North Western Railway Category:Coaches Category:Thomas and Friends rolling stock Category:Rolling stock Category:Thomas and Friends characters Category:Characters Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki